


The Right Alpha

by Anon1Adult



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, M/M, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: Jared's heats are starting to become more than Jeff can help him with, and as a good pet owner, Jeff is determined to find an alpha that can help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing, beautiful, porny art was made by the very talented [blackbluerose](http://blackbluerose25.tumblr.com//)!  
> You can find the art Master Post [here](http://blackbluerose25.tumblr.com/post/154322899605//).  
> My only regret with this is I wasn't able to spend as much time on it as it so obviously deserves. But we've talked about an alternate ending (because it's gonna be a couple thousand words) so be on the lookout for that in the future. ^_^
> 
> Please go give all the kudos and love in the world to [blackbluerose's art](http://blackbluerose25.tumblr.com//).

When human modifications were first outlawed for “giving an unfair advantage over their fellow man,” the profiteering stakeholders of the scientific community turned their focus to human cross-species genetics. Advertising 'Modified Humans' as pets.

It became a booming industry almost overnight. 

The only catch was there could be no trace of human consciousness, only animal.

So facilities that produced Modified Humans were under several strict regulations. 

A single violation could cost an entire division’s job, the company’s reputation, along with a costly fine and punishment of “human endangerment”. Mistakes made with modified humans were rare these days because the science had been perfected for so long. 

Jeff was an auditor of the Modifying Facilities. 

Paid handsomely for his ability to find any infraction. And when mistakes were made it was Jeff’s job to make sure the company was stripped of their license and buried in lawsuits so extensively no one employed would be able to work in the Modified Human industry again. 

Such as when a facility had given a male human a female dog trait. 

That particular discovery had led to Jeff being awarded a generous finder’s fee, and Jared.

Jared was a larger breed of dog, but the company’s records had been in such disarray they weren’t sure what breed.

Jared was clearly a male, but he had been crossed with female genetics. After thorough testing, they discovered he couldn’t conceive, but still went into heats that rivaled any female Modified Human.

But Jared's heat was the reason Jeff found him. Aside from it being odd the facility had such an older Modified Human around the facility; Jared had been in the throes of his second heat. 

Less than a day after being discovered, Jeff had Jared comfortably set up at his home and used a fake knot to help him through his heat.

It had started out relatively easy to sate Jared’s heats. A large fake knot and the right twist of his wrist was all it used to take, but as Jared matured and his cross DNA brought him well over 6 feet, his mature heats only got worse.

Jeff had made sure his pet was well cared for and had the most popular and sought after toys. He made sure Jared had a space of his own where Jeff could safely leave him while he was at work. 

So, as Jared went into heat every three months, Jeff did what any good pet owner would do; He'd found an alpha loaner who specialized in providing a means to get omegas through their heat.

The first alpha Jeff had brought home was a tall blonde by the name of Chad.

It hadn't gone as planned. 

He came across as too aggressive, and Jared took his every move as a challenge. 

Chad had been the one mounted in the end, a plethora of bite marks along his neck and shoulder as Jared had put him in his place. 

Jared still sought solace with the rubber knot. He even went so far as to cover the fake dick with Chad’s alpha come –a dry hump dance that had left Chad more than a little chafed- but it hadn’t broken through the haze of Jared’s heat.

The next alpha had been a female by the name of Genevieve.

Another mistake in the Modified Human industry that had brought a company crumbling down. 

Jared seemed to like her well enough, and her natural alpha strength had him blinking his doe eyes at her and nipping at her jaw before the first night, but Jared never presented for her. 

She had pinned Jared on his back and rutted her alpha penis against his dick until they both came, but she never entered him. It was as though she wasn't interested in mounting him. 

Jeff found Jared curled around Genevieve the next morning, the fake knot wedged in his leaking hole.

The alpha Jeff received after Genevieve didn't last the night.

The alpha loaner suggested they wait until Jared was immersed in his heat before introducing an alpha. Hoping to kick in his ' _alpha please fuck it better_ ' instincts.

Jared was already well at the peak of his heat when Jeff brought Misha home.

They had gotten along at first, Jared easily accepting the alpha into his space as he had with the others. 

Jeff's first indication there was something wrong was when Misha had eased Jared onto his back and took his cock in his mouth; Jared had snarled and shoved him away. 

After that Jared seemed fine, going so far as to share the cock sleeve Jeff had purchased when he hadn’t known what to expect with Jared's heats. 

Jeff had assumed it was a good first step. 

Leaving Jared alone, as Jeff had with the other two alphas, he didn't anticipate waking from a dead sleep by an angry howl and a pain filled scream. 

Stumbling down the hall, bleary from sleep, Jeff hit the light and illuminated Jared's den. 

The alpha and Jared were on opposite sides of the room, blood trailing down the alpha's chest and Jared's teeth red from where he'd broke through the skin. 

Jared was growling, and the alpha was trying his best to cower in the corner, fighting his instincts to cower before an omega. Even an omega as big and pissed off as Jared. 

Moving Jared's toys to the living room for the night, Jeff had locked the alpha in Jared's room and let Jared have free reign of the rest of the house. 

He thought he heard them growling at each other through the iron barred door, but it hadn't risen to anything alarming.

Jeff brought Jared with him to the next Alpha Supplier consultation.

"I'd like to suggest something a little unorthodox." Vicky started after their initial greeting. 

Jared was leashed and at Jeff’s heel. The rainbow candy treats Jared liked so much weren’t doing much to distract him from the closed door behind Vicky’s desk that was labeled ‘Alpha Room’.

“I’m open to any suggestions at this point,” Jeff admitted. 

"Because you have such a dominant and frankly large omega, would you be willing to see how he does against one of our more aggressively-natured alphas?" 

Jeff rested a hand on Jared's shaggy head, "He didn't take too kindly to the other aggressive alphas I brought home, are you sure they wouldn’t hurt each other?" 

The supplier glanced at her notes before dipping her head in the positive, "Chad’s dominant nature is mostly for show. As I told you before, I was unsurprised he was mounted. The same can be said for Misha. He is dominant, but not instinctively so. That’s why Jared was able to do as much damage as he did.” 

Jeff heard the affection in her voice when she spoke of the dark haired alpha. “Again, I am sorry about that.” 

Vicky waved away Jeff’s concern. “Misha has already healed, and just yesterday he was taken in for another breeding session," -Jeff also chose to ignore the meaning of that- "as for Jared, I believe he would benefit from an aggressive instinct driven pairing. He’s too large to be held down by most of our alphas, and to be frank unless you’re willing to leash him during his heat, there isn’t much we can do.” 

Some pet owners leashed their omegas to breeding benches during heats and let an alpha relieve their heat symptoms. The bench was designed so omegas couldn’t fight the alpha as Jared had done. 

For Jared’s own safety, Jeff had bought a breeding bench when he started to notice Jared’s mature heats becoming worse. But they both quickly found it wasn’t needed because Jared was more than willing to take any fake knot Jeff offered him.

Knowing that Jared wanted to take a knot, but not wanting one from the various alphas Jeff brought home, told Jeff that Jared wouldn’t appreciate being tied down and forced. 

"I would rather not leash him during his heat," Jeff said sternly.

Vicky gave him an approving nod, "As I suspected.” She slid a thick binder of paperwork across her immaculate desk; it was her next suggestion. 

"A wolf?" Jeff asked in surprise. 

She nodded, her smile a touch smug. "As you’ll read, this alpha was recovered from Farmwood.”

Jeff’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

Farmwood had been shut down about a year ago after they were found to have an entire sublevel of their facility running experiments on various unregulated animal species; from bears to big cat to raccoons. 

It was all over the news, the biggest scandal since Modified Humans were discovered.

What didn’t make it to the news was Farmwood had an alarming number of Modified Humans that were capable of speech. Jeff only knew that from his close tires with other auditors in the field.

Jeff gave the paperwork a look over; a wolf was almost as rare as Jared’s male-omega genetics. "Is he not owned because of his aggression?" Jeff asked, looking over the summary of the wolf’s health. 

"He's not owned because he doesn’t get along well with normal humans for any duration of time. We believe this is a byproduct of the wolf and being forced to live in solitary most of his life. He’s very instinct driven so we can reasonably assume he wouldn’t harm your omega.” 

Jeff paused to consider it. He had no doubt Jared could handle himself against a larger species crossover. Hell, he'd gone through 6 months of heat without a real knot and took a chunk out of the first alpha that tried to give it to him. 

“Can we see the alpha before agreeing?” 

She smiled at him. “Of course.”

His Jeff occasionally took Jared outside the house.

Social events, where Jared met other Modified Humans. Dressed him in loose-fitting pants and attached a leash to his collar, of course, Jared could overpower him and leave, but it was a show of respect that he stayed. Besides, he liked his Jeff. 

This time the car ride had been longer, and his Jeff kept offering him gummy strips of candy every so often. They were Jared’s favorite, so he knew something different was about to happen. A part of him wondered if it was a check-up, but his Jeff hadn’t mentioned the “Doctor”. 

And they usually called as a reminder the day before so more than likely not a check-up.

Jared didn’t recognize the building they pulled into, but the smell of it was unmistakable. 

This was where those alphas had come from. 

He sneered at the memory of the last alpha. He thought he could come into Jared’s space, and mount him like it was his duty. Not that Jared would have allowed it, but he might have had a better chance if he hadn’t scent marked every. One. Of. Jared’s. Toys. 

Jared loved his Jeff- he really did -but if he brought another alpha that was that egotistical, Jared was going to fight to sleep at the foot of his Jeff’s bed even though he wasn’t allowed.

Once inside the building, his Jeff introduced him to a pleasant smelling woman who had a faint trace of alpha mingled in her scent. She wasn’t the first human Jared met that had laid with an alpha.

After the initial overload of scents had faded, Jared started smelling the forest through a door behind the human female. The longer Jared sat there, the more he wanted to follow that smell. His Jeff had taken him camping a few times, and Jared always loved how the freshness of the forest would linger on his skin for days. 

Jared tried to get closer to the door a few times during his Jeff's conversation, but the sharp, quick tug on his leash kept him at his Jeff’s side. If he were persistent enough, his Jeff would let him go back there. And it gave him something to do while his Jeff talked, and talked, and talked. 

Easing towards the door, Jared left enough slack hang between his collar and his Jeff’s hand in hopes he could move fast enough to surprise his Jeff into dropping it so Jared could go exploring. The fifth time the leash went tight in his Jeff’s hand, he stood up suddenly. 

Startled, Jared into blinking innocent eyes up at him. 

If his Jeff were genuinely upset, he would reprimand Jared, give him a hard look, cave under Jared’s puppy dog eyes, then ruff his hair. He never could stay mad for long. 

Instead of being upset with him, his Jeff only smiled before jerking his head towards the forest-door, “Come on ya big oaf.” 

Jared happily lead the way.

Beyond the door was a hallway lined with thick metal doors.

As they passed, Jared noticed some of the solid metal doors were open, but the metal grates of the bars prevented the alphas inside from getting out. 

He couldn’t help but gloat his limited freedom to the alphas with their doors open. He kept in front of his Jeff and the female just to show that he didn’t have to be at Jeff’s side to move around. Leading their group allowed Jared to pause every few doors and try and entice the alpha inside to run hazardously into the grate as they reached out for him. 

His Jeff only reprimanded him once before the female had spoken, telling his Jeff if they unleashed him, they would have better luck finding a suitable alpha. 

Jared couldn’t contain his excitement at the notion.

His Jeff was going to let him pick his own alpha!

It wouldn’t be as good as getting to pick out a fake knot from the store, but having an alpha next to him while his heat raged on did help him to sleep better. Jared tended to be less exhausted once the cycle was over. Gen was still his favorite, but Jeff hadn’t brought her home again. 

His Jeff unclipped the leash and Jared sprinted down the hall, stopping at each solidly closed doors to peer inside the small windows. His Jeff called after him, but the threat in his voice was missing so Jared resumed pestering every alpha that had moved to the entryway to investigate the omega scent. 

The further Jared went down the hall the stronger the forest scent got. The last door on the right was bolted closed, and it was preventing him from finding that woods scent. 

With quick work, Jared released the latch of the heavy metal door and swung it open. 

Behind him he heard his Jeff start to talk, “Can he-“ 

The female calmed him down, “No, the cage door can only be opened by a key. The metal doors only offer the sense of security within the room.” 

The forest scent was almost overwhelming once the last wall between them was removed. 

The alpha inside was sprawled out on a low mattress in the corner of his room. 

Jared pressed himself against the cage door and gave an excited “Come on!” to get his attention. 

Jared didn’t like to speak very often because he could smell his Jeff’s unease every time he did. But the call seemed to work because the alpha opened his eyes and watched Jared for a long moment. 

The alpha’s eyes only briefly glanced the humans that were now standing behind Jared. He stretched and stood slowly before moving towards the cage door, his curiosity piqued. 

Jared rattled the cage doors as his scent grew stronger the closer he got. He wanted to lay him out and curl up in that scent.

Jeff had to admit, the wolf was gorgeous.

Tall, with broad shoulders and was just as muscled as Jared. 

But unlike Jared, the wolf’s every move screamed of “animalistic predator”. 

Jeff was about to grab Jared by the collar and haul him back when the wolf stopped a few feet from the door.

He took in the three of them; his sharp green eyes were steady as he assessed each of them, a constant reminder he was crossed with a vicious animal through and through. 

Jeff locked eyes with him and knew he couldn’t look away less the wolf took it as submission. 

Jared’s low sound drew the wolf’s attention away. His predatory eyes were roaming over Jared’s face, then leisurely down his body to his feet. The wolf watched him for a long moment before huffing a deep woof. Whatever was said sent Jared into another frenzy as he tugged at the cage door, pressing himself against the door as if it would give under his determination. 

The wolf seemed to grow bored and retreated to his bed. 

Jared gave another small sound, trying to entice the wolf back. 

The wolf ignored him. 

When Jeff turned to regard Vicky the smile, she gave him could only be described as smug. 

Jeff signed in defeat; he was clearly outnumbered. "Is the alpha available during Jared's next heat?"

Jeff picked the wolf -Jensen- up two days before Jared’s heat started.

At first, Jensen was hesitant to follow Jeff anywhere. But he offered no resistance when Jeff tugged at his leash and spoke calmly to him. Jensen seemed more inclined to follow when Jeff explained what they were doing. 

It was unnerving because it seemed as if Jensen weren’t leashed and wearing the modesty-preserving jock strap, he could pass for a human. 

Jeff easily led Jensen into the house and to reintroduce him to Jared, who was laying across the sofa picking at the gummy bears Jeff had left out for him. 

They eyed each other for a long moment before Jared scrambled to his feet and moved far too closely into the alpha’s space. 

Jensen didn't flinch or back down from the larger pet’s intrusion on his personal space. He just watched with those predator's eyes as Jared scented and circled him. 

Jeff could see the excitement vibrating Jared’s tall frame at the prospect of having a friend in his domain. Before Jeff could calm him down, Jared rubbed against Jensen’s chest –hard enough to make Jensen rock back on his heels- and gave him a light nip on the jaw before bounding away, trying to draw him into playing. 

Jeff’s hand hovered over the remote of Jensen’s discipline collar, ready to stop him if he harmed Jared as he asserted the natural order. But to Jeff’s amazement -and slight frustration- Jensen only huffed a breath and leveled Jeff with an unimpressed look before following Jared as he explored the house at his own pace. 

As the wolf explored, Jared occasionally got close to touch him or offer him various things Jared himself liked. 

When it didn’t cause a reaction in the wolf, Jeff resigned himself to the fact this alpha probably wouldn’t provide Jared with the heat relief he so desperately needed.

The next night, Jeff was catching up on his show while Jensen relaxed on Jared's living room bed when Jared bounded in, clearly horny.

Jeff watched with baited breath as Jensen allowed Jared to sniff at his neck and mouth at his shoulders. 

Jared was lazily grinding against Jensen’s thigh, pushing at his chest to get him to lie flat on his back. 

Complying, Jensen easily rolled over so Jared could lick at his chest. 

Thinking he was about to watch his omega dominate yet another alpha, Jeff watched with growing exasperation. Jensen wasn't the promised aggressive alpha Jared needed. He had been in their home for 24 hours and hadn't so much as bared his teeth at Jared. 

Jared worked his way down Jensen's chest to suck at his now thick cock. It seemed Jared’s pre-heat ritual to 'bathe all his toys in the alpha spunk' had started. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and lifted him, obviously trying to lick at his perineum and ass. 

Frozen with shock, Jeff watched as Jensen let out a deep growl Jeff could feel in his own chest. 

The wolf lashed out and manhandled Jared onto his stomach, climbed over top of him, and pinning him down. 

The deep growl in Jensen's chest feel like a physical presence in the room as he dipped his head to bury his nose behind Jared's ear. 

Jared made a break for it, surprising the wolf enough to make it off the bed before Jensen snagged his ankle and brought him down on the wood floors. They tussled for a moment, nothing violent, just the two of them trying to overpower the other, but it ending with Jared kneeling under Jensen as the wolf bowed over his back and held him down with a hand on the nape of Jared’s neck.

Before Jeff could call out to make sure Jared was okay, Jared let out one of his familiar punch drunk sounds he typically only made in the throes of heat.

With apparent permission, Jensen started a slow rhythm rubbing his cock in the crack of Jared’s ass. 

The material of Jensen’s jock strap, already askew from Jared’s curious mouth, couldn’t contain his impressive hard size and soon he was rubbing precome into Jared’s crack with his bare dick. Jeff felt himself grow hard as Jared let out another half whine/half moan and turned up his hips in an offering. 

Jensen ignored his plea but released Jared’s neck to push his ass cheeks together, so his thrusting dick was surrounded with precome slicked skin. Jared moved a hand between his legs and got in two full strokes before Jensen was snarling and tearing his hand away only to trap it in the small of his back. 

At Jared’s whine, the other hand joined the first, and Jensen used them as leverage to quicken his thrusts. His hard dick was dragging along Jared’s hole with each pass. 

Jensen’s thrusts grew frantic, and between one thrust and the next, he came with a deep, satisfied growl. 

His come splattered along Jared’s trapped arms and his ass crack. Jared gave a low whine as Jensen tugged at Jared’s knees until his front was pressed fully against the floor, his hard dick trapped between his stomach and the unforgiving surface. 

Immovable, Jensen kept Jared pinned to the ground with a hand on his neck, a hand holding his wrists trapped to the small of his back, and his thighs straddling either side of Jared’s hips. 

Jared whined and bucked, trying to knock him loose, but Jensen didn’t let him up until Jared has been still for over 10 minutes. 

The whole process taking long enough for Jeff’s show to end, and another to start, but he hardly noticed. Jared let out a pitiful whine when Jensen eased off of him but otherwise didn’t move. 

Climbing back onto Jared’s living room bed, Jensen made himself comfortable and reclined against the pillows with his knees bent. There was a pregnant pause as Jensen watched Jared’s still form on the floor. He let out a low sound that had Jared scrambling up on the bed, and quickly settling himself between Jensen’s legs, his back pressed to Jensen’s chest. 

Jared’s dick had gone soft in the time Jensen had held him down but was quickly reawakening, the front of his jockstrap was damp in spots from his precome. 

Whatever Jensen had called him over for didn’t happen as quickly as Jared would have liked, so he wriggled back against Jensen’s chest and grabbed Jensen’s hand and placed it over his crotch with a whimper. 

Jensen dropped his mouth to the back of Jared’s shoulders and mouthed along the muscle there as he massaged at the growing length. He moved the material aside to wrap a bare hand around Jared’s leaking dick. 

Jensen growled low against the junction of Jared’s neck, and Jared’s hand moved to replace Jensen’s. 

He gave a low whine as Jensen guided his hand firmly up and down as if teaching him how to grip and pull at his dick. 

Jeff knew stroking it dry had to hurt, but neither of them seemed to notice. 

Jensen settled a hand in Jared’s hair and tugged his face up while his other hand teased at Jared’s balls. Frustrated with the jockstrap being in his way, Jensen tore it from Jared’s body, the sound of fabric ripping was loud compared to the sound of Jared moving his hand over his dick. 

Jensen returned to tugging at Jared’s large balls earning a wanton moan and a squirming Jared. Jared let out a low whimper, and Jensen wrapped his hand around the base of Jared’s balls and tugged them away from his body, holding them in the tight circle of his fingers as Jared bucking and mewed in his lap. 

Jared let out a breathy moan and spilled over his hand and Jensen’s fingers. Jensen released his balls and petted a firm hand over Jared’s spent dick earning another mew.

Spent and relaxed, Jared brought his come-covered hand to his face to investigate. He had sniffed at them before Jensen brought his own fingers with Jared’s release to the omega’s mouth. 

Jared’s tongue flicked out to lick Jensen’s hand clean before he turned to his own hand and licked it as well. 

Jensen ran a hand through Jared’s hair and over the quiet sound of the forgotten TV, Jeff heard him say, “That’s my good boy.”

The next morning, Jeff woke up to find every one of Jared’s fake knots in pieces and scattered across the hallway leading to Jared’s room.

The engorged bases had been completely chewed off, and there were several places along the shaft that showcased a perfect ring of teeth from where pieces had been bitten off. 

Jeff hurried into Jared’s room, terrified as to what could have happened in the night. 

He found Jensen standing just inside Jared’s room watching as the omega was rutting against the bed trying to find relief.

Jensen turned towards him, the perfect picture of calm before his nostrils flared and he noticed the destroyed fake knot still in Jeff’s hand. He let out a growl and moved to stand between Jeff and the still writhing Jared. 

“Not here to give this back,” Jeff assured the alpha, dropping the ruined knot just outside the door and taking a step forward. The growling stopped as the competition disappeared. “Wanted to check on Jared this morning.” He explained moving further into the room. 

Jensen moved out of his direct path but kept a close eye on Jared as Jeff examined him. Jeff quickly grabbed Jared’s hip and shifted him into a position he could examine his hole. As usual, Jared allowed Jeff’s demanding touch without complaint. 

Jeff clenched his teeth and gave a sharp sigh; he still didn’t understand why the other alphas had such a hard time with Jared. He really was a giant puppy. 

Instead of the usual light slick that had to be coaxed out, Jared was leaking so much slick the back of his thighs were glistening with it. 

Jeff couldn’t ever remember a time Jared generated so much. “Looks like someone is excited to have a housemate.” He commented as we pressed a finger into Jared’s ass to test his resistance. “Very excited.” Jeff corrected as the second and third fingers went in without issue. 

He removed his fingers from Jared’s hole before palming Jared’s hard dick and full balls through his jock strap. Everything was on course for Jared’s heat. Everything except the reluctant alpha who should have been chomping at the bit to get inside the omega. 

Jeff rolled Jared’s balls in his hand as he considered how he could help Jared through his heat when there weren’t any fake knots on hand. Before Jared’s cycles had reached this magnitude, Jeff had been able to get Jared to come with a fake dick and kneading his heavy balls. 

Jensen gave a low growl, startling Jeff out of his thoughts as the wolf hungrily eyed Jared’s presented ass. Based on Jensen’s reaction there should have been no issue of the wolf getting Jared to do what he wanted. 

To let instincts run their course, Jeff released Jared and got as far as standing before Jared let out a vicious dark snarl that tapered off into a painful whine. 

Jeff had never heard Jared ever come close to making a sound like that.

Jensen watched the omega with a snarl curling his lip in answer, but his coiled form didn’t move a muscle towards Jared. Those predatory green eyes turned towards Jeff as he mimicked the sigh Jeff had let out moments ago. 

Jeff felt he was being blamed for something. 

“He’s a giant softy,” Jeff told the alpha as he knelt back down. 

Jensen’s crouched form crept closer to Jeff, and he held eye contact. “Wants you to stay,” Jensen told him. 

Jeff felt all the air leave his lungs as the alpha addressed him. 

Objectively, Jeff knew there were incorrectly made Modified Humans that could talk –hell, Jensen had demonstrated his ability to speak last night- but to be _addressed_ by a Modified Human-

“Okay.” Jeff breathed, looking back to Jared’s prone form. He pressed two fingers into Jared’s slicked ass before offering them to the wolf. “Here.”

Without hesitation Jensen lapped the slick from Jeff’s fingers, letting out a satisfied growl when they were clean. Jared arched his back at the sound, his hard dick straining against the cloth confinement of his jack strap. 

Jeff wondered if Jared would have been accepting of the other alphas if Jeff would have been more present during his heat. 

With the revelation in the back of his mind, Jeff returned his fingers to Jared’s ass and gathered slick he then offered to Jensen again, drawing Jensen in closer to the source with each offering. 

Jared was a mewling mess by the time Jeff spread Jared’s ass cheeks open to Jensen’s hungry gaze. As Jeff pet a familiar soothing hand down Jared’s flank, Jeff moved out of the alpha’s way and leaned back against the wall. Giving them wide birth and giving Jeff the perfect view as the wolf drove in. His tongue lapping at the escaped slick with a frenzy before shoving his tongue into Jared’s ass, grabbing him by the hips to hold him still. 

Jared quickly starting to rock back onto Jensen’s tongue with the needy whines Jeff was so familiar with. Jeff felt foolish as he wondered if he’d have done the same type of introduction with the other alphas, Jared could have been finding heat relief sooner.

Lifting his head from his crossed arms, Jared glanced back at Jeff as if to make sure he was still there. “I’m not going anywhere, buddy,” Jeff assured him as he leaned forward to rake his fingers through Jared’s sweaty hair. 

Letting out another wretched whine, Jared accepted Jeff's comfort and arched his hips back into Jensen’s stabbing tongue. 

Jensen suddenly pulled his face away from Jared’s ass with a wet pop, Jared already turning to follow him as Jensen stood and ripped off his jock strap. Jared got as far as the edge of the bed before Jensen’s low growl froze him in place. 

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Jared looked up at Jensen with his most pleading look. Jeff had never been able to deny Jared anything when he pulled that innocent look, but apparently, Jensen wasn’t buying it. 

With a huff, Jensen rolled his eyes and gestured Jared further back on the mattress. Jared complied, and crawled backward, not once taking his eyes off the alpha. The wolf leaned forward and licked at the base of Jared’s dick. 

Jared responded by hooking a hand behind his knees and demonstrating his flexibility by pulling them to his chest. Jensen let out a low growl of approval as Jared spread himself open. Jensen settled his hands on the back of Jared’s thighs to hold him open as he returned to tongue fucking Jared’s hole. 

Jared’s eagerness confirmed to Jeff that he had been unintentionally denying his omega for far too long

As soon as Jared’s hand started to wander towards his dick, Jensen pushing him further open, bracing himself against the back of Jared’s thighs so he could lean over his folded form and kiss him. 

A whine was trapped in the back of Jared’s throat as Jensen drug his eager dick across Jared’s hole as they kissed. The kiss was sloppy and wet, Jared’s chin shiny with his own slick when Jensen moved away, nipping at Jared’s jaw before kneeling over him. 

Hand still braced on Jared’s thighs; Jensen watched his dick rub against Jared’s needy ass with each roll of his hips. 

Jared licked his slick from his lips, panting in excitement as Jensen teased him. Liberally coating his impressive size in omega slick, Jensen paused to watch as Jared panted up at him.

He touched the tip of his dick to Jared’s ass and paused there. 

A trill of fear ran down Jeff’s spine again as Jensen growled, “Move for me.”

With his knees tucked to his chest, Jared wiggled his hips, the tip of Jensen’s cock kissing his leaking hole. With his abs quivering in excitement, Jared worked his hips in tight circles, taking Jensen’s cock little by little with each motion until he had worked himself completely down the alpha’s dick. Letting out breathy exhales the whole time. 

Their hips met to the approving growl deep within Jensen’s chest and Jared continued to rock his hips, working just a few inches up and down Jensen dick. 

Jensen’s hands returned to the back of Jared’s thighs as he held him open and gave a teasingly slow thrust. Watching as his cock disappeared into Jared’s slick canal. Jared moaned and watched with hungry eyes as Jensen took his time enjoying the slow slide of his cock in and out. 

His impatience getting the best of him, Jared grabbed for Jensen’s hips and forcing them together. 

The action spurred Jensen to start a quick rhythm, smirking down at Jared as he arched against the mattress. 

Jeff could see the pleasure of it make Jared’s eyes roll back a couple of times. His little omega had never had it quite this hard before, and he seemed to be loving it, so Jeff had no intentions to intervene. 

With Jensen holding his legs open, Jared’s hands started to wander. One hand wrapping around his dick as Jensen had shown him the night before, and the other trailing down Jensen’s chest, pausing to pinch at his nipples. 

A deep growl worked its way out of Jensen’s throat, and he pulled one of Jared’s legs around his hip and pushed the other over his shoulder so he could audibly snap their hips together with more force. 

“Mine,” Jensen growled as he leaned down and mouthed at Jared’s neck and shoulder. Jared threw his head back and moaned loudly, the tendons in his neck taunt as he arched against the new angle. 

From between their bodies, Jeff could see Jensen’s knot already starting to form. The purple skin a distinct contrast to his sun-kissed complexion. He wasn’t sure what Jared would do if he were laid out on his back for the duration of the knotting because he was his most comfortable on his stomach. Even slept that way most of the time. 

Padding his pocket to make sure Jensen’s behavior collar was still there if he needed it, Jeff sat forward and put a hand on Jared’s arm, drawing both the Modified Human’s attention. 

“Roll over.” He said addressing Jared, but it was Jensen who heard him. 

The alpha eased Jared’s leg off his shoulder and slowed his thrusting to run a teasing thumb up the underside of Jared’s weeping cock. Jared made a low sound of protest in his throat and reached for Jensen’s bicep. 

Jensen knocked his hand away letting out a stern, “Present.” 

Jared scrambled to obey, turning around, half crawling off the bed to get on his knees for the alpha. 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and manhandled him into position, Jared letting out a chest rattling groan of pleasure as Jensen sunk back into his tight heat. His hands not yet under him before Jensen started a punishing pace. 

The sheets were fisted in Jared’s grip as the alpha drove his hard cock into Jared’s ass, his knot pressing hard against Jared’s rim with his thrust of his hips. 

 

Jared arched under him, instinctively bowing his back so the alpha would have a better angle. His dick was leaking, and when Jensen would thrust especially hard, he could feel his dick rub against the mattress sending sparks off behind his eyes. But Jensen’s grip on him prevented him from pressing harder against the soft material and chasing that feeling over the edge. 

Usually, when he was this close, his Jeff would already be pulling at his balls and teasing at his cockhead with determination. But even without his Jeff’s hand on him, he was feeling pretty amazing. Jensen’s thick alpha cock was hitting something in him that made him whimper with every thrust. 

Just as he thought he might come, Jensen grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him upright to sit on his knees, Jensen’s alpha knot pressing urgently against his ass. Jared moaned again and arched into his next thrust, the knot slapping against his hole sent shivers down Jared’s spine. 

Another sharp tug at his hair and Jensen nipped at Jared’s shoulder, his teeth dragging over the sensitive spot on his neck. 

Jared whined and spread his knees wider, hoping Jensen would knot him already. 

With a click of his tongue, Jensen warning him not move unless Jensen put him there. A lesson Jared knew he wouldn’t listen to in any other situation but this. 

The alpha held him upright with a hand fisted in his hair, and the other snaked around Jared’s hip to pull at his cock. 

Jared’s breath caught as Jensen’s warm hand wrapped around the base of his dick and stroked him root to tip, rocking against Jensen’s grip. He let out a long moan with the next pull as Jensen tugged at his hair again, reminding him to stay still.

 

With Jensen’s knot completely swollen, Jeff knew it was just a matter of hitting the right angle for Jensen’s knot to slip in and lock them together. Jared’s impatience was getting the better of him as he tried arching back into each thrust. Just as the alpha was about to reprimand him, his knot slid home and Jared let out a scream like Jeff has never heard before, covering his belly and Jensen’s hand with his release.

Jensen snapped their hips together and after a few half dozen shallow thrusts he turned his face into Jared’s neck and with a growl shuttered through his own orgasm. 

He kept Jared like that for a long moment, hand tangled in his hair and holding him hanging off his knot and dazed. Each rapid breath a whine as he reeled from the new sensation. 

 

Jensen eventually eased him back on all fours, Jared’s arms automatically locked under him as he hung his head and panted for air. The alpha plastered himself against Jared’s back, rocking his hips as much as his stuck knot will allow. 

Jeff moved closer, ignoring Jensen’s low warning growl -and making sure to staying away from his teeth- he took Jared’s chin in hand and tilted his face up, assessing how well Jared was taking being tied with a real knot. 

It took his pet a long moment to open his eyes and even longer for him to focus on Jeff. He gave Jeff a lazy half smile and let out a small whimper before nuzzling Jeff’s hand and pushing his ass back against Jensen’s knot.

“Good boy.” Jeff praised as he released Jared’s chin.

Jared gave another low pleased sound and lowered himself to pillow his head on his arms, whining as the motion pulling at the knot tying him to the alpha.

Once Jared was comfortable, Jensen was left hovered over Jared’s relaxed form, watching Jeff with those predator, too smart eyes. 

“He going to be okay with you?” Jeff asked, hoping the casual conversation would be outside the alpha’s understanding.

But Jensen nodded, finally turning his gaze away from Jeff and down to Jared still squirming against his knot 

“Yes,” The alpha said as he ran a soothing hand up Jared’s back and ended by cradling the back of Jared’s head in his hand, “but don’t go too far.”

That unsettling feeling was back in the pit of his stomach as the alpha addressed him. Jeff wondered when Jensen talking would stop being so chilling.

The following days of Jared’s heat were the calmest Jeff could ever remember Jared being.

He was still excited to be put through the paces with his daily workout, and he still ate enough to feed a football team, but he was infinitely more relaxed in the house. 

Jeff was confident it was because the alpha had Jared begging under him on every available surface of the house. And one memorable time they had tied with Jared propped up on the bathroom counter. 

Apparently Jared occasionally still needed Jeff nearby to feel completely at ease with the alpha, but those times were growing far and few between during the week of his heat. 

Sometimes Jeff's presence in the room was enough to assure Jared he was safe; never mind that Jeff had been in the shower at the time and wasn’t even aware they were in there until he went to reach for a towel. 

Jensen made sure that Jared still got his cuddling time in with Jeff while Jeff watched the game or caught up on one of his shows. 

Jensen still wouldn’t sit on the couch -even after Jeff invited him- instead, he opted to sit on the floor by Jared’s hip while Jared napped against Jeff’s thigh. 

When Jared’s heat ended, the omega effect didn’t seem to dictate Jensen’s need to be close to Jared. 

They still slept together, limbs tangled as they grasped for each other in their sleep. Jared shared his toys freely, and Jensen never tried to become possessive over any of them. 

The only button Jared seemed to find was Jensen didn’t like his ass touched. Not with Jared’s curious fingers, not with his tongue, and most defiantly not with his dick. It was the only time Jensen would snap at him, and it usually ended in some reprimand that had Jared begging for Jensen’s knot. 

Jeff thought it was slightly counterproductive by reinforcing negative behavior, but otherwise, it was like having two codependent omegas living under one roof.

 

Vicky sounded as surprised as Jeff felt when he phoned her about it the day before he was to return the alpha. 

“If they’re getting along so well I would be hesitant to separate them,” Vicky admitted.

Jeff hummed in agreement, “What do you propose?”

The sound of shuffling papers had come across the line before Vicky said, “We don’t have another appointment for him.” 

“Until Jared’s next heat?”

“At all,” Vicky answered, talking over the sound of papers rustling. “He had only been loaned twice previously before now so there wouldn’t be a high demand for him.” 

Jeff could hear the suggestion for what it was. “What are your rates for fostering?” 

The smile was evident in Vicky’s voice, “Because his performance record is so limited it would be unethical to charge you to house such a temperamental Modified Human.” 

Jeff glanced at his office door, knowing that the pets curled around each other in the living room could possibly hear him through the closed door, he asked, “For how long?”

“Our regulations dictate if a fostered pet isn’t requested for 12 months they become available for adoption.”

Jeff considered the prospect. 

He would be the only person he knew of that had _two_ Modified Humans that could talk. As long as Jared continued to play dumb with his understanding, it might not be so unnerving. 

Long familiar with reasons companies misplaced paperwork; Jeff exploited the weakest link, “And if I were willing to sign my name on the fostering paperwork of two alphas?”

Vicky gave a long pause. “I’m listening.”

Jeff smiled to himself as he continued, “The second alpha, of course, wouldn’t be able to stay with me, other accommodations would have to be made.”

“Of course.” Vicky agreed, understanding what he was driving at without have to elaborate. 

“In exchange, I would hope their paperwork would not be given to prospective clients for the year they’re being fostered.”

“I’ll fax you the paperwork to sign immediately,” Vicky answered. 

Jeff smiled. 

“You’ll have it signed and returned within the hour.”

Jared huffed a laugh as he snuggled against Jensen and listened to his Jeff’s phone call.

He did so love his Jeff. Not only did he make sure that sweet female got her alpha, but he also made sure Jared got to keep his.

Jensen’s arm tightened briefly around Jared’s waist as he muttered into his hair, “I like your pet.”

Jared tucked his head under Jensen’s chin, “I like my pet too.”


End file.
